Current Roleplay Status
Here you can find out what the pace of the roleplaying is like and what plotlines are going on in the roleplay. We'll try to keep this updated regularly. Forum Status Current status: Moderate activity People have returned to RPing, and things are indeed being posted, several times a day. Naturally, however, roleplaying action will never pick up if no one posts! We encourage you to get on Gateway, create some characters, tell your friends, and get them in on the action, too! (Status last updated by Arkasas on December 23, 2012 at 11:18 AM EST) Current Status Key: High activity: People are posting like crazy! Get on now, or else you might miss something big! Moderate activity: There's a core group of members who will get on at least daily to post some substantial stuff. No worries about missing something big, typically, but stay posted. Low activity: Virtually no one's posting lately. Oltair Status *After detecting strange activity of the galactic Core, the IPC is sending the Savant to investigate. *Andrea Taylor, apparently hired on as a bodyguard for IPC delegates, is engaging in some suspicious behavior along with one of the crew members, a scout/sniper named Private Brin. When alone the two talk as if they're secret agents with some hidden agenda, but once in the company of others they fight like cats and dogs. What could they be hiding, and are they friendly to the mission of the Savant, or will they prove dangerous? *Dal, Jess, and Nyako, engineers aboard the Savant, help fix up a Mech called Blitz and take a trip to visit Colonel O'Neill to find out what's delaying the takeoff of the Savant's transport to planetside. Olmarin Status *The seven legendary heroes have been discovered... or at least in part. In the citadel of Deathtonis, Lord Arcadis prepares his young wards, Idolo, Zaleila, Elren, Ace, and Graynol, for their training as heroes. *In the forest of Aminira, fairies are in an uproar after an attempted attack on the glade. The Vaidigons have broken their exile, having slain the mythic spirit Olmarin. After their attack on Isilda fails, one of the Vaidigon generals is taken prisoner, but only after revealing that Lord Aevyrn of Torrinway's wife, Analynn, is being held captive by the Vaidigons themselves. Aevyrn is now on his way to rescue his wife, but at what cost? *After a failed attempt to gain an audience with Queen Alei, Reevus McCullough, the self-proclaimed "King of Remara," embarked on a journey to Deathtonis with his chamberlain, Daniel. Along the way, they bump into celestial wolf Sha'tier, Zelmeon healer Inaia, and Inaia's ward, Renarim. Despite a dispute that leaves Renarim and Reevus at odds, the group makes it safely to Deathtonis. *The werewolves of Varagain Wood seem to be particularly restless. Inaia and Renarim have already been attacked by feral members of the dubious Quick Claw clan. *The Dragon Council is being assembled and calling all Knights-errant to their sides. It is unknown what the meeting will entail, but it is clear that the situations discussed will be grave, indeed. *Mysterious beings from the plane of Oluten are banging down the doors in Olmarin. After the appearance of three evil figures, the city of Erien lies in ruins. It is unknown who exactly these beings are, but they are more than happy to lend aid to the Vaidigon invaders. Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Information